


Mama Bear [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Children, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Mama Bear" by Dira Sudis.</p><p>"How the Black Widow became Auntie Nat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bear [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mama Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941185) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> The author has said that she's using the names of Clint's children from the Ultimates comics, so his son is Callum and his daughter is Louise.

Length: 18:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mama%20bear.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mama-bear).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A Treat for WAGFAPE 2015!! Thanks to Dira Sudis for having blanket permission!


End file.
